


Side Effects

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: JJ发现自己因为和一位Unsub的交锋而有点脑震荡，随后给她的止疼药让她说出了一些她通常不会说的话。Emily脸红成了西红柿。
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybemarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemarky/gifts).
  * A translation of [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546766) by maybemarky. 



> I really tried my best to contact [maybemarky](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10411332/maybemarky). Every time I try to log in my ff.net account my Internet become unbelieveable slow, I could actually grow old waiting for it to response. I don't know why, maybe it is because infamous Chinese Internet wall? But it spared my AO3(Thank god!). I really like this one and want to have some Jemily laugh at the beginning of the new year. So I post it here and list and link all here. Hope "maybemarky" don't mind. Anyway, if I offend anyone, let me know, I'll delete it.

“不，不！绝对不可以！”

Morgan因为Garcia的尖叫得意的笑着，暗自窃喜自己有那个自知之明躲到飞机的后部来避开队伍里的其他成员。“我告诉你，Baby Girl，这就是事实。”

“但是不可以！我知道我现在听起来像是复读机，但是不可以！”

“我会对你撒谎吗？”

“再说一次。”Garcia咧嘴笑道，坐在她的电脑椅上转圈圈，手机贴在耳朵上。“从头开始。”

*** ***

_“嘿，_ _Prentiss_ _。”_ _Morgan_ _从等待区的椅子上叫她，“她怎么样？”_

_Emily_ _长出一口气，摇摇头。“她…呃…哇哦。”_

_“_ _Emily_ _，她…”_

_“哦，不是，不是你想的那样。”_ _Emily_ _立刻打断道，看到他那张担忧的脸，意识到她的表现被误解成很糟糕的意思。“她还好。轻度脑震荡，一些破损。她会有很糟糕的淤青，但是她会没事的。他们现在带她去做_ _CT_ _了，就只是预防万一，估计大概一小时后就能出院。”_

_“好吧，这是个好消息。”_ _Morgan_ _点点头，坐了回去。然后斜眼看了一下他旁边的女人。“你还好吗？”_

_“什么？哦，还好，当然了。”她再次摇摇头，像是想把什么甩出脑子，坐在他旁边的椅子里。“我又不是被人用木棒打了一棍子的人。”_

_“确实，但是你有些不对劲。”他停顿了一下，看那个女人有些不安的把手插进头发里，绝对不对劲。“嘿，_ _JJ_ _没事的，你刚刚才告诉我。”_

_“是啊，没错，我知道。不是因为这个。就是，那个，他们给她一些止疼药，让她变得有点…呆。”_

_Morgan_ _耸耸肩。“那很正常，_ _Emily_ _。我们都在药效下说过一些奇怪的话。她不是真心的。”_

_“啊，哥们儿。”_ _Emily_ _挑眉，看到他们把_ _JJ_ _推回病房时站了起来。“那就是真心的。”她突然停住了脚步，转头看了看她的队友，他也起身要跟上。她用食指指着他。“不管你听到什么，不准和任何人提起，记住了？”_

*** ***

“所以直到这个时候你都还没见到Jayj？”

“Prentiss跟车来的医院，其他队员赶过来和当地警员交接时我才开车过来的。”

“Emily都没试图阻止你跟着她进病房？”

Morgan耸耸肩，尽管他知道Garcia不能从电话上魔法般的见到他。“我开车送她们回警局。我早晚都会见到她的。”

“没错，但是…”Garcia咧嘴笑着，来回摇晃着她那只毛茸茸的笔，“这故事真是太棒了！继续。”

*** ***

_“嘿，性感尤物。”_ _JJ_ _笑着，“欢迎回来。”_

_Morgan_ _惊讶的挑眉，“_ _Well_ _，_ _well_ _，_ _JJ_ _，我也很高兴见到你。”_

_Emily_ _勾起嘴角，从他身边走过。“我觉得她不是在和你说话呢。”她低声说。_

_“哦，_ _hi_ _，_ _Derek_ _。”就像是为了证实_ _Emily_ _的推测，_ _JJ_ _补充道。“你…”她再次说道，指着_ _Emily_ _。“赶紧迈动你那双性感的腿，坐过来。”_

_Morgan_ _被惊的定在原地，看着_ _Emily_ _走过去，牵起了_ _JJ_ _的手。“我就…”他开始后退，用拇指比划了一下后面，想从病房出去。_

_“哦，天啊。”_ _JJ_ _再次说道，把手从_ _Emily_ _的手里抽出来，伸到背后，抓住了她的臀部，“你不想看吗？我很火辣，她很性感，我们俩在一起超级性感火辣的。我一直觉得你是会享受这样的场景的人。”_

_“我，呃，我…”_ _Morgan_ _摇摇头，在_ _Emily_ _的死亡视线下闭了嘴。_

_“_ _Jennifer_ _，亲爱的。”_ _Emily_ _安抚她说道，把_ _JJ_ _的手从自己屁股上撬下来，抓在手里。“他们给了你很强效的止疼药，记得吗？那些药让你的自控力严重失效。你在说一些你正常情况下完全不会说的话，而且你表现的有点…”她停顿了一下，寻找一个合适的词的同时，还要挡住_ _JJ_ _伸向她胸部的魔爪，“过于活泼。”_

_“嗯…你让我活力十足呢，宝贝儿。”_ _JJ_ _呻吟道，和_ _Emily_ _十指交叉，“吻我，现在就吻我。”_

*** ***

“噢，sweet jack-in-the-box juggling jelly beans。”Garcia低声呐喊着，“她吻了吗？”

“我不知道，Baby Girl。我没看。”

“你没…Derek Morgan！这种时候你怎么可能没看？”

“Well，很抱歉我没能给你所有的有料的细节，但是我想给我的朋友们一点隐私。你现在就只能用你的那个美丽的小脑袋把那些细节补充上了。”

Garcia叹气，从电脑桌上抓了一大把爆米花，“我确实没料想到。我是说，Emily，确实，好吧，所有有眼睛的人都能猜到。但是JJ？谁知道她还有这一面？倒不是说我介意，当然，就只是…有点难以相信。”

“相信我，天啊，因为接下来我在车里听到的她说出来的话更加劲爆。”

*** ***

_“嗯哼…”_ _JJ_ _在_ _SUV_ _的后座上抱怨着，“来后座和我坐在一起，我在这都够不着你。”_

_Emily_ _叹气，“_ _Jennifer_ _，你闭上眼睛休息一会嘛，好吗？你有脑震荡呢，止疼药让你不太正常。你睡一觉说不定会好一点？”_

_“才不。”_ _JJ_ _抗议道，听上去像个_ _3_ _岁小孩，“我不想睡觉，我想要你，美女。”_

_Morgan_ _再次挑眉，觉得再这么下去他的脸就要被固定成这个惊讶的表情了，最近这个小时实在是太让人不敢置信了。偷偷瞥了一眼副驾的女人，看她一脸的抓狂的表情，脸彻底红透了，闭着眼睛揉着鼻梁，像是头疼。_

_“来嘛，宝贝儿。”_ _JJ_ _继续着，没注意到对于车里其他人的反应。“来后座陪我。我可以让你在上面，我知道你有多喜欢那个体位就着我的手指活塞运动的，不过很抱歉我没带咱们的…”_

_“_ _Jennifer_ _！”_ _Emily_ _立刻打断了她，脸红成了另一幅样子。_

_Morgan_ _的另一个眉毛也飞起来了，拼了命的把视线固定在眼前的路况上，知道如果看向车里的任何一个女人他都没法再控制好自己的表情和注意力。_

_“就说说嘛。”_ _JJ_ _继续道，完全无视了_ _Emily_ _的那声响亮的叹气，“我知道有可能被人抓包让你很兴奋，记得那次在我办公室里‘做文书’嘛？”_

_“我的天啊。”_ _Emily_ _嘀咕道，双手捂脸，“_ _Derek_ _，如果你有一点点在乎我的话，一枪打死我吧，求你了。”_

_把视线保持在路上，_ _Morgan_ _伸手过去轻轻的拍了拍她队友的膝盖。_

_“_ _Hey_ _！”_ _JJ_ _再次在后座大喊道，“把你的臭手从我女人身上拿开！！”_

*** ***

“她说了那些话？”Garcia问道，不敢相信，“我们的JJ？”

“独一无二的那个。”

“可爱甜心无辜的Jennifer Jareau？”

“没错，但是我不会用那些形容词的，Baby Girl。”

“队长怎么说？”Garcia吹着自己刚刚涂好的彩色指甲油，用肩膀把手机夹在耳边，然后开始涂另一只手。“还有Reid？那个小可怜Reid！他那天才的大脑终于罢工了吗？”

*** ***

 _“喂_ ， _Hotch_ _，我们到机场了。”_ _Morgan_ _打电话说道，看着_ _Emily_ _把_ _JJ_ _安顿在座椅上，用毯子给她盖好，然后坐在边边上，小声在她耳边嘀咕着什么，同时用手指给她梳理头发，很小心的避开那些淤青。“是的，_ _JJ_ _还好，就是，呃，不太正常，所以我们就把她直接带到机场让她多睡一会。”他停下来听对面在说些什么，“哦，真巧，时机正合适。一会见。”他挂断电话，对_ _Emily_ _点点头。她就坐在他的对面。“他们会在_ _5_ _分钟后到达。她睡着了？”_

_Emily_ _点点头，“谢天谢地。”她停了一下，纠结的看着对面的人咬着唇。“听着，_ _Morgan_ _，我…我很抱歉你听到刚刚发生的一切。”_

_“_ _Prentiss_ _，我…”他不知道怎么继续，“_ _Emily_ _，你可以告诉我的。”_

_“我知道，我懂。”_ _Emily_ _同意道，“就只是，这刚刚开始，你懂吗？我们打算要告诉你们的，全组人一起，但是，我们就…想让这一切暂时就只关于我们俩。”_

_Morgan_ _仔细的观察着他对面的女人，一阵子，然后他突然咧嘴笑起来。“你爱她。”_

_Emily_ _觉得她的脸又要红了，但是还是逼迫自己对上了她的队友的视线。“是的。”她低声说，“天啊，_ _Derek_ _，我甚至还没对她说那三个字，但是我知道，她就是那一个了。我就是知道。”她转头看着那个熟睡的女人，脸上挂着微笑。_

_“嘿，”_ _Morgan_ _说道，握住了_ _Emily_ _放在桌子上的手，“我真为你感到高兴。”_

_“谢谢。”_ _Emily_ _真心的说道，“有任何办法能先不要告诉其他队员吗？我和_ _JJ_ _准备好了的时候会告诉他们的。”_

_“我尊重你的想法，_ _Prentis_ _，但是你知道，一旦_ _JJ_ _醒了，那就一点办法都没有了。”_

_“是的，我知道。我只能手指交叉向苍天祈祷在足够多的药物排出体外之前她能一直睡。”她就那么看了一会她对面的那个男人，“你绝对会告诉_ _Garcia_ _的，对吧？”_

_“告诉_ _Garcia_ _什么？”_ _Reid_ _问道，坐在_ _Morgan_ _旁边，身后跟着_ _Hotch_ _和_ _Rossi_ _一起登机。_

_“噢，就是我们的_ _unsub_ _嘛，_ _Pretty Boy_ _。”_ _Morgan_ _回答道，微笑着朝_ _Emily_ _点点头，视线相交，而_ _Emily_ _偷偷做出“谢谢”的嘴型。_

*** ***

“那个，我是匡蒂科的全知全能之神。”Garcia笑着，“我无论怎样都会发现的。”

“拜托，Baby Girl，你完全没料到这个。你也许是先知，但是我觉得这一条完全躲过了你的雷达。”

“我觉得我可以看一眼你那美丽的完美雕塑的脸就能读出你脑子里在想什么。我猜你的脑子里现在有一些你现在没法忘掉的图像了，倒不是说你想忘掉，我猜。Heck，我要是看见我也不会想忘掉的。”

Morgan大笑着，“说真的，Penelope，就暂时保守这个秘密好吗？Prentiss知道我会告诉你，但是我不知道等药效过去JJ会记得多少，这事最好还是由她们告诉大家。”

Garcia微笑着，“我知道，Gumdrop。她们的秘密放在我这很安全。”

“我就知道。”Morgan同意道，“我该挂电话了，Rossi开始翻身了，我知道如果他醒来听到我的话就能推测出发生了什么。我们大概45分钟之后在匡蒂科落地。”

“我会等着的，我的巧克力飓风，Garcia下线。”

\--= Fin =--

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to ff.net read his/her other works. They are amazing!! (Please let the author saw this and not ask me to delete?)


End file.
